Lullaby
by TornButterflyWings
Summary: A dire mistake results in Tenten getting pregnant and her relationship with Neji is tested to its limits as they are forced to assume the responsibility of parenthood. Only the gentle lullaby of love will carry them through their new trials. Watch as Neji and Tenten go on their journey of changing diapers and trying, sleepless nights due to a squalling baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating for so long but I had lost inspiration for this story. But it is back now and my writing skills have improved, or I think so atleast, so I made some changes to this chapter and will be doing so with the next as well. **

**Chapter 1 - I Hate The Stork**

BEEP BEEP!

The shrill sound of Tenten's alarm clock pounded like hammers into her sore aching head.

"Ugh," Tenten groaned and rolled over groggily and slammed her fist into the noisy clock, effectively silencing he shrill time device but also smashing it. Her stomach was roiling, it felt like a storm of waves was inside of it. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and before she knew it she was leaning over the side of her bed and vomiting up the contents of last night's dinner.

'What is wrong with me? I don't ever vomit!' she thought, panic descending upon her in a heavy fog, but before she had time to really think about it any further another wave of nausea crashed over her and she heaved again. A couple minutes later the nausea began to pass and Tenten leaned back into her pillows, her face a sickly grey colour. She was definitely going to arrive late to school today.

"Tenten, you're going to be late for school!" her mother yelled from down below, her tone blasting against Tenten's sore head.

"Mnyeah," the brunette mumbled in reply, before dragging herself out of her bed to clean up the mess she'd made.

* * *

Tenten slowly descended the stairs from her bedroom, her hands hugging her stomach, trying to ward of the nausea that threatened to return.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Hisana asked worriedly, she'd never seen her daughter look this sick, ever; not to mention Tenten was usually an early riser and it had taken a lot to her out of bed this morning.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tenten snapped out, she wasn't about to tell her mother what was wrong when she didn't even know herself, she hated feeling sick it made her feel irritable and annoyed. Her mother just shrugged her shoulders and didn't press the matter because she knew that she'd never get it out of Tenten if she didn't want to tell her, she was stubborn that way.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Tenten trudged out the door and pulled the hood of her jacket over her ears as the cold February wind hit her full on. She wasn't even reached half way down the sidewalk from her house when another wave of nausea hit her and she heaved but nothing came up since she'd skipped breakfast.

'So much for walking to school,' thought Tenten and pulled out her phone and speed dialed Neji's number.

"Oi I need a ride to school,"

"Why didn't you call before? I'm almost at my college already, and i thought you said you didn't need a ride last night?" Neji replied, his voice as calm and monotonous as usual. Tenten gritted her teeth she felt even more irritable than usual and Neji was pissing her off.

"Just get the hell over here, I'm by the side walk just down from my house." Tenten snapped and ended the call and sunk to her knees groaning as nausea welled up in her stomach again.

Neji shook his head exasperatedly and turned his car around, heading back in the opposite direction. Only Tenten would actually call him when he was more than halfway to his first class of the day; but he'd turned back because he could never turn her down whenever she needed him, it had always been like that, even from when they were just kids. They had just began to venture past friendship, which took a lot of fighting on Neji's side because Tenten had utterly detested him for a couple years after they had gotten into a fight. He couldn't remember what it had been about but he must have pissed her off in epic proportions because it taken him years to win her friendship back and now he had just gotten her to like him... maybe love him a little. The Hyuugai smiled, he knew Tenten loved him but she'd never show it, at least not for now, especially because she didn't realize how much she meant to him; she was always selling herself short.

* * *

Neji's brow wrinkled with worry when he saw Tenten hunched over on the sidewalk, her face a weird grey colour, she looked positively sick, which worried him because Tenten was never sick, ever. He easily slid out of the car and helped her into the passenger seat before closing the door and getting back behind the steering wheel. Tenten didn't utter one word she just laid her head back into the seat , her eyes squeezed shut as she hugged her arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Neji, his words sounding more harsh than usual as he gruffly tried to hide his concern.

"Nauseous." Tenten whispered out, afraid to speak louder from fear of vomiting again. Neji frowned, this was certainly unusual.

"Did you eat something bad?" he asked while leaning over and pressing a hand to her forehead to check to see if she had a fever; but her temperature was normal.

"No it just started this morning," Tenten said weakly while pushing Neji's hand away.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home?" he asked again, this time the worry was evident in his voice.

"No I'm fine, just take me to school...please," Tenten groaned while forcing herself to sit upright and open her eyes, she was not going to let Neji see her while she was sick. The Hyuuga wanted to argue and force her to back home and lie down but he knew it was useless, Tenten was way too stubborn for that to happen.

"Hn," he replied and started the car, driving slower than usual so he didn't feel Tenten's wrath.

* * *

Slouching into her seat, Tenten ignored the whispers around her as she put her head onto her desk, she felt positively grey. She'd reached her first class more than half an hour late, after having to almost hibernate in the bathroom when Neji dropped her off because the nausea had returned from the movement of the car.

"Kami, you look even worse than usual," sneered Ino as Tenten slouched into her seat but the brunette didn't even bother to glare at her she felt too weak and nauseated. Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise, on a normal day she could easily get a rise out of Tenten because of her hot temper, but this day seemed far from normal.

Kurenai cleared her throat to quieten Ino then turned to Tenten. Even though girl had a rebellious streak she was always on time for class and never absent, something was wrong.

"Tenten what is the meaning of this late attendance?" she asked sternly, but despite her tone she was slightly worried because of Tenten's sickly appearance.

"I woke up late," Tenten lied and flashed a weak grin at her teacher, trying to be her usual spunky self but it fell short. Deciding to let the matter go for the time being Kurenai nodded,

"Just be sure to see to it that this does not happen again."

A few hours passed, findingT enten slouched in a corner of the bathroom stall. It was lunch break and the food in the cafeteria had made her nausea, which had begun to ebb away during the hours of class, return with a vengeance.

'Stupid food,' thought Tenten angrily as she leant over the toilet and heaved again. She was thankful that it was lunch break, she wasn't about to be sick in class where everyone could see. Feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket and she yanked it out, smiling slightly when she saw a text message from Neji asking her if she was feeling better yet.

'So he does care,' she thought to herself, she still had a hard time believing that he really cared about her. Their relationship was new and far from a bed of roses. Tenten quickly replied to Neji telling him to stop nagging her and that she was fine. She was about to put down her phone when the date caught her eye it was 13th of February. At first she dismissed the date, not really thinking anything of it but then instinct told her to check the memo's on the calendar. Biting her lip the brunette quickly scrolled through her phone's calendar. A note popped up dating back to around two weeks, it was a reminder that she was supposed to begin her menstrual cycle then.

'Wait what?' thought Tenten in shock, this could not be happening. 'I was supposed get my period over two weeks ago!' She immediately began feeling the panic rising up in her mind and she leaned over the toilet and threw up again, this couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't. As the signs began to fall into place Tenten felt even sicker but she had to prove her suspicions first or they'd be nothing but suspicions. Pushing herself to her feet Tenten washed out her mouth, quickly made her way out of the girl's bathroom and through the school gates.

A few minutes later she arrived at the nearest convenience store and headed to the cosmetics section. Looking around furtively she gingerly reached her hand out to take a pregnancy test kit off of the shelf, immediately her hand froze. She didn't want to take the test and find out that her suspicions were indeed right...but what if she was wrong? what if she was just overreacting? She'd seen this happen to so many girls on TV shows and in the news, but surely it could not happening to her. She was Kioshi Tenten and she was smart...she didn't make _those_ kind of mistakes, well except for that one time the other night.

'Do I even want to find out? What if I am...' Tenten thought, not being able to bring herself to complete the sentence but after finding a new resolve, she snatched the box off the shelf. 'There's nothing to worry about, I'm just going check right? Just to prove myself wrong, I'm sure its nothing,' Tenten chanted mentally as she worked up the courage to go to the cashier and checkout her purchase; but the sympathetic look the cashier gave her made the brunette feel like putting back the kit and running away as far and fast as she could.

After paying for her purchase, Tenten hurried out of the convenience store and back to school. She didn't waste any time getting into the girls' bathroom and locking herself into the nearest stall. With trembling hands she tore the box open and quickly read through the instructions then proceeded to pee onto the small wand like device. Tenten bit her lip as she waited for the results to hope, praying and hoping fervently that it wasn't positive. A pink plus faded into sight on the small screen and Tenten instantly dropped the wand as though it was on fire.

'Fuck!' she thought, covering her hand with her mouth when she saw the little window on the testing wand turn to a plus. 'This, this can't be happening!' she screamed mentally scrambling to get the instructions and re-read it, but it was the same a plus meant positive...positive that she was absolutely pregnant. Feeling a wave of nausea erupting from her stomach she leant over, clutching the testing wand her hand and heaved. Nothing came up, but more panic surfaced and her breathing began to come in short bursts and her vision began to blur.

'Someone help me, I can't do this...I can't.'

* * *

Hinata pushed the door to the girls' bathroom open, fully intending to fix her hair and then return to class when she heard hysterical sobs coming from inside of one of the stalls. Instantly her gentle caring nature kicked in and she walked over to the stall and knocked twice.

"W-who's there, are you okay? Its Hinata," she said softly while chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"G-go away!" Tenten sobbed, but her heart wasn't really in it. Hinata easily recognized the voice and pushed the door open shock hitting her when she saw Tenten crumpled on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Tenten-san?" Hinata asked worriedly, placing her arms around Tenten in a hug. For the first few minutes Tenten couldn't reply, Hinata's hug had seemed to finally cause the valve of emotions inside of her to burst and she sobbed brokenly onto the other female's shoulder. When she was finally able to gather some semblance of her emotions she held up the tester wand, silently showing Hinata the results. Hinata covered her mouth in astonishment and tears of sympathy welled up in her eyes. She leaned over and squeezed Tenten tighter in her arms, trying to hold back her sobs so she didn't upset the brunette even more. After managing to get her raging emotions under control Hinata pulled back, took Tenten by her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes, her mouth set into an uncharacteristically determined line.

"You will be okay Tenten, I if I have to take the child, I'll do it but you're not alone, I'm here to help okay?" Tenten's eyes widened at Hinata's words, she'd never seen the Hyuuga heiress this determined but she didn't really know how to respond because she'd never really had a close female friend, or even any female her age actually care about her like this. Tenten swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and nodded weakly not able to bring herself to speak.

"Ano... Tenten-san, if you don't mind me asking, do you know who the father is?" Hinata asked quietly, her eyes gentle with concern. Tenten smiled wryly at Hinata's question. Of course she knew she'd only had one boyfriend in her entire life and their first time hadn't been but a month ago.

"Neji," Tenten breathed out trying to stave off another panic attack, but this time anger rose to the surface, effectively snuffing out the panic. Damn him for making her fall for him.

Hinata nodded in understanding, she'd figured it was Neji because as far as she knew he and Tenten were together and she hadn't known Tenten to be with anyone else before, plus she wasn't the type to cheat.

"You have to talk to him Tenten, you know that, don't you?" Hinata asked softly, watching closely as Tenten clenched her fists in anger.

"Hell yeah, I'm going right now actually. Damn you Hyuuga Neji!" she yelled, slamming her fists into the side of the stall as she got to her feet her nausea pushed to the side by her bubbling anger. At first she'd only felt fear and panic but now all she felt was anger, pure raw rage.

* * *

Tenten stomped angrily through the hallways of the prestigious Konoha College at which Neji attended, pointedly ignoring the stares from the students loitering around. She couldn't care less about them, she was here for Neji and she was going to make that hot bastard pay.

She knew Neji's schedule so it was easy for her to find the classroom that he'd be in and reaching the said room she yanked the door open ignoring the shocked stares of the students and teacher as she stomped inside, not even bothering to introduce herself or asking to be excused. Gritting her teeth Tenten's chocolate brown eyes flashed and she took a deep breath,

"HYUUGA NEJI GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUT HERE NOW!" she yelled, ignoring the indignant sputtering of the teacher, the snickers of the students and Neji's shocked face.

"Oi, Hyuuga is that you're girlfriend?" asked a random guy beside Neji and he nodded, still in complete shock.

"Uh yeah..." he said sounding uncharacteristically lost and confused. But he didn't have time to respond any further because Tenten gritted her teeth, marched over to where he sat and grabbed him by his collar, hauled him out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her. She stomped angrily down the hallway and into the nearest empty classroom. Neji gathered his wits and detached himself from Tenten's vice like grip,paling slightly when he saw just how pissed off she had been along time since he'd gotten her this angry at him. What the heck was going on?

"Tenten what are you doing here, what's wrong?" asked Neji in confusion.

"THIS!" yelled Tenten, yanking a long thin white tube like device from her pocket and shoved it into Neji's face; it smelled faintly of urine. "THIS IS WHAT IS WRONG!" she continued, angry tears welling up in her eyes. Neji blinked slowly, what was going on? He was extremely smart, a genius in fact and was usually able to comprehend everything, but as usual when it came to Tenten he was lost.

"Yes, but what does that mean?" he asked slowly not recognizing the stick Tenten was waving in front of his face at first. Tenten gritted her teeth and flipped it over jamming her finger onto the little window which was showing a plus.

"You see that plus, that fucking positive sign? THATS THE GODDAMN PROBLEM!" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously and then everything fell into place for Neji, Tenten vomiting earlier this morning and her grey sickly appearance.

"Wait...you're, you're pregnant?!" Neji asked his eyes wide with shock, his usually cold and impassive mask cracking.

"Um duh you dumbass didn't I just show you the freaking results from the tester wand!" snapped Tenten, but on the inside her stomach was roiling with anxiety, what if Neji abandoned her now that he knew? She couldn't do this on her own...

The Hyuuga was silent for a couple moments that felt more like hours to Tenten, then he began to pace up and down the empty classroom, frustration evident in his posture.

"Tenten, why? Why are you doing this to me?" asked Neji, his teeth clenched in anger and frustration as he grabbed at his long brown hair. Tenten felt as though someone had slapped her across the face. His words stung. He accusing her of getting pregnant, like it was her choice!

"Doing what? You fucking bastard you're the one that had sex with me!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. Neji's face hardened and he pushed his turbulent emotions aside, determined not to feel anything because this could not be happening. this could not be real.

"This isn't funny Tenten, this is not something that you joke or fake!" he hissed feeling disgusted with himself after the words left his lips. He knew she wasn't faking because he could see the raw emotion in her eyes but he didn't want to believe her words, he couldn't allow himself to. It was simply too much and too sudden for him to accept.

Tenten swallowed and stepped back, her hands trembling violently.

'_So this is how its going to be huh?'_ she thought, feeling as though someone had took her heart and crushed it with a concrete block. But she didn't say anything, she couldn't but the look in her eyes was enough to speak for itself. It was filled with helplessness, hopelessness, hurt and fear. She turned, pushed her trembling hand against the door and pushed it open and ran, not looking back at Neji even once. But if she did she'd have seen the single tear that leaked from his left eye and rolled down his high boned cheek.

* * *

Neji watched as Tenten turned and ran out the door of the empty classroom, her face made his heart constrict with pain. He wanted nothing more than to go and envelope her in his arms and force that expression to go away while the other part of him was angry, frustrated and in denial of her plight. He slammed his fist onto a nearby desk, one hand grabbing frustratedly at his long hair.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, his breath quickening, he'd really messed up this time.

* * *

Tenten didn't stop running until she reached her safe place. Her 'safe place' was a bench partially obscured between a group of sakura trees and various flowers at the park close to her house. She had been coming there to get away ever since she was a child as it was close to where she lived yet secluded enough to make her feel isolated. The brown haired female sat on the bench and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as tears dripping down her face. The anger had now faded and only sadness remained. How was she going to do this without Neji? She couldn't, that was a sure fact. Tenten closed her eyes and the image of the tester wand clutched in her hand, the tiny plus on its screen boring itself into her heart. She wished she hadn't bothered to satisfy her curiosity and find out, even though she knew that it'd show eventually and she would have found out, whether she wanted to or not. Tenten leaned her head back against the bench and turned her chocolate brown eyes upwards to the sky.

'My life is going to be different now...I'm going to be a mother...' she thought sadly. She had never thought about having children before, it hadn't even been on of her long term goals and yet here she was, pregnant at eighteen years old. When she thought about raising a child without Neji and what she knew would be her parents furious reaction, Tenten curled into herself even more, the flow of tears refusing to stop their downpour. She didn't know what to do first or who to turn to, she was absolutely alone and it terrified her.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga mansion Neji paced back and forth in his room, his jaw clenched with tension. After Tenten had left he'd tried to go back to class and act as though nothing had happened but he couldn't keep up the disguise and had left halfway through the evening segment of classes.

'What am I going to do? how did this happen? She must hate me now,' Neji thought frantically as his pacing increased and panic started to rise up in his gut. Suddenly he felt shaky and unsteady and he collapsed on the edge of his bed, holding his head in between his head. What had he done?

* * *

Hinata quickly let herself into the Hyuuga mansion, brushing off the maids as they tried to help her out of her outerwear. The Hyuuga heiress was extremely worried because Tenten hadn't returned to school after she had went to talk to Neji and she didn't have her number so she couldn't call her to ask what had happened. But she had a sinking feeling that something disastrous had happened between Neji and Tenten, but there was only one way to find out. With this thought in mind Hinata quickly made her way to Neji's room and politely knocked before letting herself in. She was instantly greet by the sight of a defeated looking Neji, she'd never seen him look this hopeless and disgusted with himself.

"N-neji-san did you speak with Tenten?" asked Hinata, her initial nervousness showing in her stutter.

'So she knows,' Neji thought, then shook his head bitterly. Now another person was most likly disgusted with him and he didn't blame them.

"I messed up with extreme immaturity and callousness Hinata-sama..." Neji trailed, shaking his head sadly.

"No, you just made a dire mistake, but you can make amends. Both of you can. Just take responsibilty for what you've done and it will be alright, it won't be normal but it will work out" said Hinata gently but firmly.

"No, you don't understand, I told her that she was lying!" Neji yelled, slamming his fist into the bed, self loathing flooding his entire being. For a minute the Hyuuga heiress was silent as she tried to process the information Neji had given her and then she did the first thing that came to mind. She raised her hand and slapped Neji hard across the cheek, his face snapping to the side from the blow.

"Neji - fucking- Hyuuga!" hissed Hinata, anger rolling off of her in waves. She never got angry or slapped anyone, especially Neji whom she was usually terrified of but she couldn't believe he'd been such a bastard, especially at a time when Tenten needed him the most.

Neji had never seen Hinata this angry and the side of his face was stinging but he knew he deserved it, it had been a welcoming jolt back to reality and he pulled himself upright, gathering his shattered composure, he was not going to abandon Tenten now, not when she needed him the most, and now more than ever he had to prove to her that he really did love her. His last name wasn't Hyuuga for naught.

"Thank You Hinata-sama," said Neji giving the hyuuga heiress a weak smile and Hinata's anger immediately deflated, feeling a wave of relief when Neji didn't retaliate in anger, but instead had pulled himself together and realized what he needed to do.

"You're welcome Neji-san, now go and let Tenten know that you won't abandon her, ever." Hinata replied firmly, her new found courage set resolutely in place.

"I know, I just hope she is able to forgive me," replied Neji sadly, regret heavy in his tone. But he wasted no more time wallowing in self pity, he had to find Tenten and luckily he knew where she would be.

* * *

Tenten hugged her knees closer to her chest, her tears had long since dried and a deep sadness set in. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the bench but it had obviously been a while because now the cold air of the oncoming night whipped at her hair and skin and the surrounding garden was bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. She shivered as the cold seeped through her clothing but she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear or see when someone approached the bench on which she sat. Only when something warm enveloped her frame did she notice the other presence. It was Neji, he'd taken off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders but the brunette didn't even have the energy to be angry at him any longer and turned away, resting her head back on top of her knees.

* * *

Neji entered the park and made his way to Tenten's 'safe place'. He easily spotted her curled up on a bench amonst the flora and quietly made his way over to her. When she didn't acknowledge his presence he placed his jacket over her shoulders to stop her from shivering coldly. Feeling the jacket rest on her shoulder she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with sadness and distrust.

Neji felt as though someone had run a knife through his heart when he saw Tenten's broken countenance. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence, not even with anger or disgust, there was nothing but sadness. He had to fix this, he hated seeing Tenten broken, especially when he knew he was the cause. Kneeling down in front of Tenten, Neji gently put two finger on her chin and tipped it upwards so he could meet her eyes, hating himself when he saw the sadness there.

"Tenten I don't even know where to begin really, but first can I ask you to forgive me for earlier? I will understand if you don't but can I atleast try to ask for your forgiveness? I was wrong to push you away like that even though I was shocked and overwhelmed at the news." said Neji quietly, feeling extremely self conscious, he was never good at expressing his emotions which was why he usually appeared so cold. The brunette gasped softly, shock coursing through her numb body. Was Neji apologizing? He never apologized! Instantly she was caught in between relief that he was going to be there for her and anger that he had only now realized his error. But she didn't have it in her to hate him this time, she needed him too much now.

"S-so you don't hate me? And you're not just doing this because you feel its your duty or something?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse from disuse and subdued from sadness. Neji felt his eyes well up with tears, but he didn't give a shit about the Hyuuga way of not showing emotions at the moment because Tenten was willing to give him a second chance and that was all that mattered. Getting up from off the ground Neji seated himself beside Tenten and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to his body.

"I don't hate you, the exact opposite actually and no I am doing this because I love you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Tenten turned her face upwards to look at Neji her dark brown eyes still unsure.

"You do? But why?" she asked, she knew that she loved Neji but it was hard for her to believe that he'd actually return her feelings, he hadn't actually voiced it before so she hadn't ever been so sure but now that he had it was almost too good to be true.

"Because you're Tenten," Neji replied, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

"Bastard...Iloveyoutoo," said Tenten, cramming her words together at the end of her sentence, her face heating up. Neji smiled at Tenten's words, he was glad that she had not totally lost her abrasive personality that she always tried to hide her feelings behind, because it was one of the things he loved most about her. Tenten's distressed voice pulled the Hyuuga back to reality.

"But I can't do this Neji...how am I going to provide for this child, I'll be a terrible mother and what about my education? This is my last year of high school...I wanted to graduate, and what will my parents say? They'll hate me for sure." said Tenten frantically, her breath coming in quick bursts as she began to panic. Neji hugged the brunette closer to him,

"You can do this because you're not alone I am here to help support you Tenten, this is my responsibility too, you don't have to do everything on your own, you can depend on other sometimes." he said gently.

"I know I should but its hard..." trailed Tenten her mind instantly going back to the time when her parents had abandoned her for about four years when she was younger. They had just simply left her at her aunt's house and said that they were just going to the stores. They didn't return until four years later.

"It would be, but just trust me...please?" pleaded Neji and Tenten nodded slightly in reply.

"And since you apparently forgot that I am quite wealthy I shall have to remind you, so stop worrying about providing" said Neji his face completely serious. Tenten cracked a smile, how could she have forgotten?

"Dumbass rich bastard," she growled playfully and Neji was unable keep his serious front up any longer and laughed lightly.

"There is more than one option though Tenten, I mean there is abortion and adoption, you don't have to keep the child if you feel its too much for you," he said seriously.

"What?!" yelled Tenten her eyes flashing with anger and then panic "No I am not giving away this child, parents should never abandon their children no matter what! I am not going to be like my parents and just fucking walk away!" yelled Tenten, crossing her arms protectively over her stomach then her eyes widened in fear. "Wait do you even want this child?" she asked her lips trembling as tears began to leak out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Neji reached up and gently wiped Tenten's tears away with the heel of his hand.

"Calm down I was just thinking of you, I didn't want you to feel as though you had no choice but to keep the child, but if that's what you want to do then I'm fine with it, I'll go with whatever you want Tenten because you're the one who is going to be carrying this child," he said softly, trying to soothe Tenten's frazzled nerves.

"S-so you do want to keep this child then?" asked Tenten hesitantly, her eyes still holding some semblance of fear.

"Of Course I do Tenten, not only do I think its the right thing to do but its my kid as well, I can't not love anything that's a part of you anyway..." trailed Neji feeling self conscious at his open emotions but his honesty seemed to work because Tenten smiled and the fear disappeared from her eyes.

"I can do this then Neji, but only if you're by my side, I can't do it if I'm alone," Tenten said, grabbing Neji's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly as though it was a lifeline to keep her from drowning; which in a mental sense it was.

"You are not alone, I won't abandon you because of this. I will never abandon you, I promise," reassured Neji his grey eyes speaking far louder than his words ever could. Tenten leaned back into his warily chest her eyes turned upwards to the sky.

"My parents-" she began but was cut off by Neji.

"Fuck them, if they refuse to support you through this well the plebeians can go to hell, besides I am all that you need anyway," he said protectively causing Tenten to smile. Usually Neji would have never had said anything like that, he would have thought it yes, but never would have said it and usually she wouldn't be sitting here acting like some sappy teenager but this wasn't the usual, this was different, everything was different now.

"Everything is going to change now..." she breathed, squeezing Neji's hand tighter.

"Hn," he replied, his characteristic mask back into place but when he tightened his arms around her it was enough to reassure her, and she knew she wasn't alone. Everything was going to change but she could handle it as long as Neji was by her side.

**AN: This idea came to my mind while listening to Lullaby by Nickelback :) I really hope you enjoy! R&R and let me know what you think please! In the next chapter Neji and Tenten confront her parents and tackle the oncoming responsibility of being parents while trying to keep their sanity ;p **


	2. Chapter 2 - Confrontations

**AN: Re-vamped this chapter as well~ hehe :p added a little lime too~**

**Chapter 2 - Confrontations**

"Are you ready?" Neji asked Tenten, squeezing her hand in support. They were about to confront her parents and tell them about the current situation.

"No. I can't do this," replied Tenten shaking her head, her breath coming in short bursts as she began to panic. Neji gripped her shoulders and turned her around to face him, then he put his hands on either side of her face, forcing to look up at him.

"You have to do this. You can do this," Neji said firmly, but Tenten still wasn't convinced and she shook her head.

"I can't because they're going to hate me," she said, her heart pounding in her ears as she began to hyperventilate.

"Well even if they do, we can manage without them anyway. Now breathe," Neji commanded and Tenten obeyed trying to calm herself down so she could think rationally. A few minutes later after Tenten had calmed down, Neji took her hand in his again.

"Are you ready now?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Tenten breathed, rubbing at her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. With that they entered the house hand in hand ready to face whatever lay ahead.

* * *

Hisana sat beside her husband on the sofa in their living room, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Tenten had called to say that she was coming home late and that she had something to tell her and her father.

The front door opened and jolted Hisana from her thoughts. She watched in confusion as Tenten entered with Neji, her hand held tightly in his.

'_What's going on, Tenten didn't mention anything about bringing Neji,'_ Hisana thought shrewdly.

Neji could feel Tenten's hand trembling in his. He'd never seen her this nervous before and he hated it. Squeezing her hand in reassurance Neji stepped forward.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Kioshi," he said politely while bowing slightly, his Hyuuga training instantly kicking in; he wasn't part of a rich family for naught. "Tenten and I have something to tell you," Neji said, watching as their expressions flickered across their faces.

"Okay, well what is it?" asked Katsu Kioshi, his brow furrowed slightly. Neji turned to T enten, his eyes full of encouragement. Gripping Neji's hand Tenten took a deep breath,

'_This is it,_' she thought, a sinking feeling filling her stomach.

"I'm...well I'm pregnant," the brunette blurted, her slim frame visibly shaking. For a moment her parents were silent and the air in the room seemed to thicken as if trying to suffocate its inhabitants. Tenten watched nervously as she saw surprise, worry and then anger flicker over her parents' faces and then the bomb dropped.

"WHAT?" they yelled simultaneously, but her mother was even more livid than her father.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible. You had your entire life ahead of you! How could you have been so disappointing?" Hisana yelled, ignoring the tears that were now streaming down Tenten's face.

"Its not like I chose to get pregnant!" Tenten sobbed, she couldn't believe her own mother was actually turning against her, although it shouldn't have been as surprising because it wasn't the first time.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. How are you going to pay for that child anyway? You had better not be expecting me to waste my hard earned money on your mistake!" Hisana hissed and Neji stepped forward protectively, his jaw clenched with anger.

"I think you're forgetting about me," he clipped sharply, his tone tight with barely suppressed anger.

"I happen to be filthy rich," Neji spat, one of his eyebrows arched in annoyance and disgust. At this Hisana spluttered, not knowing quite what to say and her husband put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but she refused to have any of it.

"I cannot believe how much you have disappointed me as a daughter Tenten," she hissed when she finally regained her ability to speak.

"I-" Tenten began but was interrupted by her irate mother.

"GET OUT! JUST GO, NOW!" Hisana yelled, her eyes gleaming with anger, Tenten couldn't believe that this monster was the loving and caring mother she thought she knew. Turning, Tenten stumbled backwards, tears streaming down her face, no words were able to pass her trembling lips and without looking back she dashed upstairs to her room and began throwing her clothing into a suitcase. It had been made clear that she was not wanted. After giving Hisana and Katsu a look of utter disgust Neji followed Tenten up the stairs, her sobs tearing at his heart, somehow Tenten always managed to make him feel emotions that he thought he'd buried long ago.

Neji quietly entered the bedroom but he didn't say anything because he knew it wasn't the time for words, after all there wasn't much you could say to someone whose parents had turned against them because of something they couldn't control. Stepping up behind Tenten, Neji easily wrapped his arms around her waist while intertwining his hand with hers. This was all it took for Tenten to emotionally collapse completely, and she turned to face Neji and cried her loss out on his shoulder. Neither of them said a word, but words weren't needed anymore because now they had a bond that required no words, just feelings.

* * *

_Four Months Later_

Neji stood back as he finished moving the last piece of furniture into their new apartment, and turned to look at Tenten who was standing to the side, her pregnancy now more noticeable as she was now four months along.

"Is everything where you wanted it?" asked Neji, his tone unusually gentle, ever since Tenten had started to show, the reality of the situation had hit him even more and he found himself becoming increasingly protective of her and their unborn child.

"Ah yeah, thanks," said Tenten with a tired smile then reached for the nearby sofa, she felt incredibly weak and tired today. But before she could sit down Neji was at her side helping her to do so.

"Oi! I'm not going to break y'know, I'm just pregnant!" snapped Tenten irritably, the pregnancy hormones making her mood fluctuate. Neji just shook his head and said patiently,

"I know but I'm not taking any chances." Tenten just sighed and leaned against Neji, who was now sitting beside her. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice when he shifted so they could both fully stretch out on the sofa.

'Neji has changed so much in the past few months,' thought Tenten 'But so have I, I guess its the responsibility that comes with being a parent.' A tiny smile made its way onto Tenten's face as she gently caressed her growing stomach. Neji noticed Tenten's actions and his brow crinkled with an insanely adorable about of worry.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, placing his much larger hand gently over hers.

"Stop being such a worry wart already. What happened to the icy Neji?" asked Tenten playfully.

"Hn, he's still here but just a bit thawed, and you didn't answer my question." Neji smirked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Baka," smiled Tenten, "and nothing is wrong... I was just thinking about everything..."

"Do you still mind it?" asked Neji quietly and for a moment Tenten was silent with thought. If she could live over her life she didn't think she'd choose to be pregnant at this point in time but this was the present and she was doing her best to acclimate herself to the changes in her life. And many times over the past month she'd begun to think that maybe it really was going to be okay after all.

"I don't think so, but I'm still getting used to all this." said Tenten thoughtfully while playing absently with Neji's long fingers.

"Hn, me also but-" Neji was interrupted when he felt a movement against his hand, which was laying on Tenten's stomach. He jumped slightly causing Tenten to laugh.

"Did you feel _that_?" asked Neji incredulously, his grey eyes wide with surprise and wonder. It was almost too much for Tenten to bear, seeing Neji getting worked up with childlike emotions was a pleasurable and humorous change from his usually icy ministrations.

"Of course I did, it's in my stomach," smiled Tenten after she had managed to calm her amused hysterics.

"Was that the first time that happened?" continued Neji curiously.

"Yeah, at least the first time I noticed." Unable to hold it back any longer Neji let a rare smile take over his features, which had Tenten in a bout of severe blushing. It had been a long time since she'd seen Neji smile like that, she forgotten how freakin' beautiful he was. Sometimes she swore he was more beautiful than her!

"So... will it happen again? The movement...?" Neji asked, uncertain, but not wanting to appear too uncertain. He was still a Hyuuga, after all. "I want to feel it again," he said in explanation of his question, which he'd felt a little silly asking.

"Of course it will," Tenten said, giggling a little. At Neji's soft smile and tiny nod, Tenten smiled warmly, gazing up at him.

"You should smile more often Neji," said Tenten softly, her voice betraying her tired state.

"Che, but then I'd ruin my reputation," smirked Neji before leaning down to place a kiss on Tenten's lips. When they resurfaced for air Tenten smirked.

"Oi buster, keep that up and you will be taking a cold shower tonight." Neji groaned slightly then smirked.

"More like you will, I am not the one with pregnancy hormones."

"Oh shut it, Hyuuga," said Tenten in mock irritation leaning back on Neji's chest her eyes drooping as Neji began to stroke her hair, lulling her to sleep.

A couple minutes later Neji noticed that Tenten was asleep and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards, Tenten was beautiful, but even more so when she was sleeping, because it was then that all her guards were down and her softer side showed. Hugging Tenten closer to his body Neji thought about fatherhood. At first it had angered him then it was followed my despair, worry, relief and finally joy and excitement were beginning to creep into his mind like a sweet poison. He already knew that before long there wasn't only going to be one person he loved in the world.

Neji slowly sat up and gently slid from underneath the sleeping Tenten, then got to his feet, he still had one more thing to do before the day was out. After checking to make sure Tenten was in a comfortable position Neji yanked on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. But it wasn't until he was halfway out the door when something occurred to him. Earlier in their conversation Tenten had said 'our' kid. It was the first time she'd referred to the unborn child as theirs. Usually it was this child, or my child... maybe she was finally beginning to see that Neji was indeed going to stick around.

'_And for a pretty long time too, if everything goes according to plan,_' Neji thought as he made his way to one of the best jewelers in Konoha.

* * *

_The Following Day_

"Blue."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Hn, pink."

"BLUE DAMMIT!" yelled an irritated Tenten, causing the other customers in the luxury baby store, (yes luxury, of course Neji refused to buy anything other than the best), to cast very weary looks in their direction. Both Neji and Tenten had chosen the cutest baby sleeper which was complete with a bunny tail and ears. Tenten had chosen the blue one since she didn't know the gender of her baby yet and Neji, just to be contrary had chosen the pink. It was at times like this that Tenten felt a strong sense of hatred for the long haired Hyuuga.

Tenten gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, she refused to back down, no matter how hot Neji was looking at the moment. Neji forced his face to stay straight, sometimes it was just too easy to tease Tenten and get her all riled up. After a few seconds and Neji had done nothing but raise his brow Tenten huffed then looked up and Neji her brown eyes shining emotions, it was one of those rare moments when Tenten looked, for the lack of a better word, like a cute panda.

"Can we get the blue one please, since we don't know the gender of the baby yet, pleaaaaseee!" Neji turned his head to the side slightly trying to hide his amusement. But Tenten took it as a sign of him ignoring and her face saddened and she reached to put back the blue sleeper.

"I guess the pink one is okay then..." she trailed sadly. It was then that Neji heard the sadness in her voice and he realized his teasing had gone too far. Turning around he grabbed Tenten by the shoulders,

"I wasn't serious! I was just trying to..." Neji trailed, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks, was he about to admit that he the all mighty Hyuuga could joke around? But he didn't have to finish the sentence because Tenten realized what he'd been trying to say and a smile formed on her lips.

"Dumbass!" she yelled and playfully cuffed him in the head. Neji just grinned,

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"Hn, only because I'm in a good mood today and you're paying for everything," smirked Tenten. Neji turned to the shelf beside them on which the sleepers lay and picked up two of the blue ones that Tenten had wanted and dropped them into the cart, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Because you said 'hn'," Neji teased, a mischievous grin quirking his lips. Tenten really liked the smiling Neji and his actions combined with pregnancy hormones made tears well up in Tenten's eyes. At once Neji became confused; he thought she wanted the blue sleepers, so why was she crying?

"Tenten what's wrong?" he asked gently, holding her chin so she was forced to look up at him. He was not used to an emotional Tenten, it made him feel awkward. Damn his reputation was already ruined he might as well finish it.

"Do you want the pink ones instead?"

"No! I'm just really happy," sniffed Tenten and launched herself at Neji's torso in hug leaving the Hyuuga reeling from her mood swings. This was one part of her pregnancy he was not going to miss when it was over.

* * *

A couple minute later after the sleeper ordeal was over they moved on to another aisle which was filled with panda themed baby clothing and accessories.

"This...THIS IS PANDA HEAVEN!" yelled Tenten ignoring Neji's smirks and the stares of the other customers, because she was in panda heaven, what more could she ask for? Tenten wasted no time in grabbing panda sleepers, hats, socks, shoes, blankets and a lot more. Neji, knowing better than to interfere with Tenten's panda mania, he had learned from his past mistake in that area. After Tenten had worn herself out gathering panda baby supplied they moved on to the section with diaper bags. Tenten was immediately drawn to the cute pastel bags with equally cute teddy bears and other cutesy items. When Tenten picked up a particularly pastelly bag Neji felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You do know that I am_ not_ wearing that, right?" He asked, or more like stately stonily.

"B-but its so cute!" Tenten squealed, hugging the bag to her chest.

"Well I am getting this black essentials bag," Neji replied, his tone leaving no space for argument.

"Its a diaper bag Neji," Tenten sighed exasperatedly.

"Hyuugas do not carry _diaper_ bags. We carry _essentials_ bags."

"Uh. Riight," Tenten smirked, glad to see that Neji and his Hyuuga-isms were back, he hadn't changed too much after all, much to her relief.

Around half an hour later they finished up shopping for clothing and accessories, but Tenten had begun to tire so they decided to return the following day for the prams and strollers.

_Later That Evening_

After Tenten rested for a couple hours she and Neji began to tackle putting their purchases away in the other room which was reserved for the baby. It was still undecorated but they planned to change that soon.

Neji held up a tiny sleeper, a look of strange wonder on his face.

"These are so tiny," he said in an almost whisper, giving Tenten an incredulous look. Tenten grinned, what did Neji do to himself and who was this adorably excited father to be?

"They are supposed to be tiny," Tenten replied smirking.

"I know but still..." the Hyuuga trailed and Tenten was quite happy to feel the stirrings of jealousy, knowing that she was no longer the only one in Neji's seemingly icy heart. She now had to share with their unborn child, but strangely she didn't mind half as much as she thought she would.

"We really should get around to decorating this room," Neji said, interrupting Tenten's silent musings.

"Hm yeah," Tenten mumbled absently picking up a panda stuffed toy that they'd bought and placed it in the white crib which sat in one corner of the bedroom.

"Its going to be a lot of work though," she continued thoughtfully.

"We could always force Naruto and Sasuke to help," smirked Neji, causing Tenten to erupt into laughter.

"I think you mean _ask_."

"Hn." Neji gently took Tenten's wrist and guided her out of the baby's room.

"Back to bed for you," he insisted.

"Eh? But I don't feel tired!" Tenten pouted and Neji just pointed at the circles under eyes and smirked wordlessly.

"Fine!" she huffed, "But you have to carry me there." Neji shrugged, it wasn't something he couldn't do. He easily picked up Tenten in bridal style and turned to continue down the hall but before he did he stopped and said,

"In a couple months there will be an actual living breathing human being in that crib and not a panda stuffed toy."

"I know..." trailed Tenten a tired smile curving her lips upwards. Neji just smiled, he seemed to be doing that alot lately. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. When Tenten yawned, the smile turned into a smirk.

"And she said she wasn't tired," Neji murmured teasingly, loud enough for her to hear. She slapped his chest.

"Shut up, Hyuuga."

* * *

Neji easily picked up Tenten and carried her to their sometimes-shared bedroom. 'Sometimes', because Tenten absolutely refused to share a room with him on the occasions when she was 'angry' at him for getting her pregnant. Neji knew that her pregnancy hormones only made her anger worse and usually found it in his best interests to stay far from her bed. Usually after a couple hours he could return, well he had to...pregnancy hormones were a down right bitch, and if he stayed away, she would begin crying for seemingly no reason and complaining that he found her repulsive... which he didn't. In fact, he rather liked the enlarged chest size, and there was something horribly satisfying in looking at her stomach and knowing that it was _his _child in there.

Smirking Neji rested Tenten gently on their bed his hand accidentally brushing against her swollen breasts. Her eyes flickered open, cloudy with unbridled desire and she let out a long moan laced with longing. Neji froze, what the heck? Hadn't she just been sleeping?

"Neji..." Tenten whispered huskily her hand grasping at his shirt, pulling him towards her, rubbing her feet against his crotch. Neji mentally face-palmed, hadn't they just been at it around an hour ago? The Hyuuga couldn't really say that he minded though, but he was worried about Tenten, what if he hurt her...and the baby?

Tenten grabbed Neji's shirt tighter and forcefully ripped it off, not even bothering with the buttons. She felt hot and a familiar wetness had begun to spread between her legs, she needed him now. She slid her hands over his chest, raking her nails into the smooth flesh causing him to hiss in pleasure. Smiling wickedly Tenten moved her hands further down to Neji's pelvis, rubbing her thumbs along his groin.

"Uhn...Tenten..." Neji groaned but then forced himself to concentrate, he couldn't do this to her now. "We can't...not right now, we just did around an hour ago." Tenten's hands stilled and her eyes hardened with anger.

"Am I no longer good enough for you?!" she yelled pushing violently against his chest. Neji groaned in exasperation, they had been through this so many times in the last few months.

"No love, you are good enough for me...probably too good," he replied, arching an eyebrow suggestively but continued in a more serious tone. "But I don't want to hurt you...what if something happens? This your first time being with child and I don't want anything to happen to you. I could never forgive myself if I caused any type of damage."

"Lies! You just find me repulsive, I knew you would hate me when I started to show!" Tenten continued, her anger fading into tearful hysterics. Neji was torn, he wanted to oblige her wishes to show her that he didn't find her repulsive but at the same time he didn't want to push her too hard and cause any type of damage. Tenten pushed herself to her knees and tried to make her way off the bed, her face streaked with tears. Neji had enough. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around forcing her back down onto the bed.

"Fine. Just for now, but we are going to see a doctor later to make sure that this isn't too much." Neji bit out, his voice hoarse with desire. Immediately Tenten's tears ceased and she turned her eyes hopefully to the man above her.

"S-so you don't find me repulsive?" Neji felt like screaming in frustration. Hadn't he just told her that he did not find her abhorrent? It seemed as though words were no longer working. Fine, he would make her see with his actions. Neji leaned forward, one hand pushing Tenten's legs open so he could fit comfortably between them, the other pulling her blouse over her head while he attacked her lips fiercely with his own. Tenten moaned huskily gripping Neji's long hair in her hands, tightening her grip as he deepened the kiss. He roughly wrapped his tongue around hers and bit down slightly on her lower lip while the other hand teased her sensitive nipple. Neji pulled back, smirking when Tenten groaned angrily at the absence of his lips on hers. But he had _other _plans.

"Wait," he whispered into her ear before nibbling gently on the lobe then trailed down the side of her jawbone, along her neck and in between her breasts. He stopped at her protruding navel and swirled his tongue around the sensitive piece of skin causing the brunette's back to arch with pleasure and she pressed her wet crotch against his now stiff section. A growl escaped Neji's lips as Tenten raked her fingernails along his back digging hard enough to draw a tiny bit of blood.

"Hurry up already bastard!" she snarled and he smirked smugly when she yanked his trousers off, he really did not mind a pregnant Tenten at all.

Neji stroked a sleepy Tenten's hair softly, a rather satisfactory smile on his face. He didn't have to ask her to keep up with him, especially not now. The Hyuuga closed his eyes to get some rest when Tenten's drowsy voice caressed his ear.

"Can we go again?" This time Neji felt absolute panic they had finished no more than five minutes ago! Was she trying to kill him?

"No."

**AN: AIIIIYAAAA! I'm baack! :p hehe thought I deserted you eh? psh! *drops tough act* eeeek forgive me for not updating for a while but I am so busy with exams :/ But I will try to update as often as my schedule permits. Pweaseee review and help to remove my exam stress, you don't want your author too stressed to write do u? ;p hehe. **


End file.
